


More Than He Bargained For

by LivinOnARarePair



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, POV Outsider, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinOnARarePair/pseuds/LivinOnARarePair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon reaps the benefits of living with Ryan but only ends up feeling awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than He Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains one character watching others engage in sexual activity without their knowledge or consent

When it comes out that Leon is moving in with Ryan, he gets all kinds of shit for it in the locker room.

“Just what kind of masochist are you, kid?”

“Trying to get in on the kids’ wild orgy parties, eh?”

“Remember to disinfect every surface before use. _Every_. _Surface_.”

Leon’s not any kind of masochist, and he definitely doesn’t want in on anything Ryan and his boyfriends get into sexually. And he’s a hockey player, so he’s not easily grossed out. He’s not worried about it.

That doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate the scene those three must make when they get together.

After practice, Ryan disappears with his boys, and Leon goes out to lunch with some of the guys. He heads back to the apartment, only half hoping the guys are done with whatever it is that they’re doing. When he gets home, he hears the shower turn off upstairs. He takes the stairs two at a time and walks briskly past Ryan’s cracked open door and into his own room.

It’s weird. Leon’s used to living out of a suitcase, but now he actually has _stuff_ in _boxes_. He’s getting around to unpacking, setting stuff up and making this room his. Really.

He picks up one box and sets it on his bed before tearing into it. T-shirts. Packed around picture frames. He looks at the pictures. There’s one of him with his DNL Player of the Year award. Another frame contains his draft picture. It’s obvious his mother packed this box.

He looks around the room. His closet is half full of Oilers shirts already, and he doesn’t have a nightstand or anything to set pictures on. He stuffs the frames and shirts back in the box haphazardly and sets the box aside. He looks around again. The room can wait.

He pauses in the hall just outside of his room and listens for a second. He can faintly hear Ryan’s bed creaking in the room next door. 

Perfect.

Leon tiptoes across the carpet, stepping over the squeaky place he’d memorized the exact position of yesterday. He glances through the crack in the door, and luckily no one’s looking out. He leans against the wall and slides down to sit in the floor. The door is open just wide enough that he can see his three teammates on the bed. They make a better picture than Leon imagined.

Ryan’s got his legs over Jordan’s shoulders, Jordan sliding in and out of him in long, slow thrusts, each of which Ryan meets with a roll of his hips. The backs of Ryan’s thighs are tinged pink, definitely not Jordan’s work. Leon’s eyes flicker to Taylor for a moment. His semi-long hair is damp and curling at the ends. So round one must have been in the shower, and the blush on the backs of Ryan’s legs is probably his doing.

Jordan’s kneeling towards the end of the bed, all tan skin and muscles straining to hold himself back. Ryan is laying in the middle of the bed, pale skin a contrast to the boys bracketing him. Leon can count his ribs from here, even if he has managed to bulk up in the offseason. Finally, Taylor is kneeling by Ryan’s head, one hand braced on the headboard and his cock in Ryan’s mouth. There’s no denying Taylor’s hot, all corded muscle and summer tan. How he gets a body like that living on fucking Kraft Dinner, Leon will never understand.

At first glance, the scene is hot, like porn without all the horrible acting. But at second glance, there’s a lot more to it. For one thing, Jordan’s hanging on to one of Ryan’s hands, and Taylor’s got the other, fingers twisted together on Ryan’s chest. Jordan’s hands on Ryan’s hips are gentle, careful not to mark him, knowing probably from experience the kind of reactions bruises like that would get in the locker room, but his thumbs are stroking rhythmically over Ryan’s hipbones.

At the other end of the bed, Taylor is cradling Ryan’s head in one overlarge hand, but he’s not controlling Ryan’s movement. He’s just holding on, fingers rubbing gently against the base of Ryan’s skull. And the way Ryan’s looking up at him . . . It’s _loving_. And not like shitty porn, like he just loves having a cock in his mouth, but like he loves the person it’s attached to.

It’s insanely more intimate than anything Leon’s ever seen.

So lost in his thoughts, he jumps a little when Jordan speaks.

“Fuck, you two look so hot together.”

Taylor looks up at him, not at all like he’s just remembering Jordan’s there, and grins. He leans forward to kiss Jordan with Ryan between them, and Leon gets it. None of them are being selfish in the relationship, hoarding two guys to himself. It’s not just any one of them wanting to be with the other two, but also each wanting the other two to be with each other. It’s all of them, together. 

For the first time since he started doing this back in Juniors, Leon feels uncomfortable watching the scene in front of him. These three love each other. They’re not fucking. They’re not even having sex. They’re _making love_.

Taylor closes his eyes and comes first. Leon watches Ryan’s adam’s apple bob as he swallows around Taylor. Finally, Taylor pulls out and moves down the bed to lay alongside Ryan, mouth finding a place beneath Ryan’s ear that makes Ryan gasp and reach up to tangle his fingers in Taylor’s hair, as he wraps a hand around Ryan’s cock, flushed red and curved up against his stomach. Ryan turns his face to kiss Taylor and downright whimpers into his mouth when Taylor thumbs at the head of his cock.

Ryan’s the next to come, shuddering and spilling over Taylor’s hand and his own belly. He breaks the kiss to duck his head and try to stifle a moan against Taylor’s neck. Taylor strokes him through it, murmuring to Ryan, “So good for us, Ry.”

After that, Jordan loses his rhythm, his hips stuttering as he fucks Ryan. And then he’s coming with a slow exhale. He shudders and pulls out, collapsing on Ryan’s other side, and Ryan turns his attention to him, carding his fingers through Jordan’s hair and kissing him softly. And then Taylor’s moving to the end of the bed, settling between Ryan’s legs. He lowers his head, and for the first time, Leon notices Jordan hadn’t been wearing a condom as he catches glimpses of Taylor’s pink tongue licking at the mess Jordan left in Ryan. Further up the bed, Jordan is laying half across Ryan chest, licking at the mess on Ryan’s belly. Now Ryan has hands in the hair of each boy, fingers flexing and relaxing as his body shivers with overstimulation. He’s got his eyes closed, head tipped back against the covers, breath hitching unevenly.

Finally, Taylor and Jordan move back up to lay on either side of Ryan, curling around him. He smiles sleepily at them and kisses Taylor then Jordan, then pushes them together to watch them kiss over him. And then the three settle in, Taylor curled around Ryan’s back and Jordan snuggled up to his front. Taylor’s got a hand on Jordan’s hip, and Jordan’s fingers rest on Taylor’s arm. Ryan settles between them, letting his boys surround him, bracket him on either side. Their legs are tangled together on top of Ryan’s comforter, distinguishable only by varying levels of tan.

“Love you both,” Ryan mumbles.

“We love you, Ry,” Jordan says. “Love you, Taylor.”

“I love everybody in this room,” Taylor rumbles, sounding half asleep already. Jordan smiles fondly at him, even though he’s already got his eyes closed, and Ryan’s got a sleepy smile on his face. They fall silent then, breathing evening out soon afterward.

Leon stays right where he is until he’s sure the three boys on the bed are asleep before he finally gets up and retreats to his own room. Normally, this would be when he would jerk off, but that was just a little . . . much . . . for him. He’s not even half-hard. He feels like he intruded on something big there, but something that obviously isn’t that uncommon.

He looks around his room again and picks up the same box he’d been digging in earlier, pulling out four t-shirts. Then he goes downstairs to the laundry room for hangers and goes back to his room to hang up the shirts he’ll probably never wear again. And if his fingers are clumsy as they slip cotton over plastic, well, there’s no one there to see, so what of it?


End file.
